


I Am Yours

by gothclark



Category: Smallville/Batman crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a visitor. Clark takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta readers - bittermint, Alee, and Lola. Also thank you to encouraging comments from Lexalot and Coffeejunkii. Without all of you I would never have been able to get this story finished. All remaining errors are my own. Dedicated to Lexalot. Spoilers for Tempest and Vortex.
> 
> Category: AU, angst, first time, established relationship.

It was a scorching day, and though it was almost ten in the evening the heat had not dissipated. The summer was proving to be one of the hottest ones yet since Lex had come to Smallville. After the tornadoes had hit, most of the families in the small Kansas town had spent the first weeks of June rebuilding. Lex had spent most of it furiously working on his new burgeoning company, LexCorp.

He pulled into a parking spot in front of the Talon. The grey Porsche convertible he'd chosen to drive today roared once before Lex turned the engine off. He stepped out of the vehicle and slammed the door. The hot sun beat down on his bare scalp, and a droplet of sweat trickled down his temple.

He tipped his sunglasses down with one finger and glared at the Harley Davidson motorcycle parked in his usual spot. The bike had to belong to a stranger, since everybody in Smallville knew who always parked there.

Lex noted that the personalized license plate read BW -18. He shook his head, turned to the front door of the Talon and entered.

It was late in the afternoon and Lana Lang was preparing the Talon for the early evening crowd. She looked up briefly, when the door opened, and smiled at Lex as he entered the coffee shop. As soon as Lex returned the gesture, Lana turned her attention back to what she had been doing.

Lex glanced around to see if he could spot the owner of the bike. With no obvious choice in sight, he walked to the front and ordered a coffee from Allison. Lex paid her and turned to find a table. He smiled when he noticed Clark Kent and his friends at a table, hunched over lattés and homework. Clark, Chloe and Pete were almost a fixture in the coffee shop. There weren't many people here today.

Lex detoured to a lone table in the corner. That was when he noticed the motorcycle helmet that sat a few tables away from where he set his cappuccino. Lex settled in and watched the table. The owner would have to return some time.

"Did you see that motorcycle outside?" he heard Pete Ross say.

Lex hid a grin behind a hand as an oblivious Clark watched Lana's progress across the room. After the young girl's boyfriend had enlisted in the marines, Lana had become much more available. Lex was constantly amazed at the restraint his friend showed when it came to pursuing his crush.

"Hey, do you know who that is?" Lex heard Clark ask of his friends. His gaze was focused on something behind Lex. Chloe and Pete shook their heads at the same time in response to Clark's query. It had to be the motorcycle driver. In a small town everybody knew everybody else. Instead of turning to see who the teenagers were talking about, Lex watched Clark and waited for the driver to sit.

A leather-clad figure stepped into Lex's field of view and blocked his friend. Lex looked up to see who would have the nerve to approach his table. He swallowed hard as he stared into dark eyes he hadn't seen in four years.

Lex trailed his eyes over the leather clad figure, taking in every inch of his long lost friend. "Bruce?" he said. The dark penetrating eyes stared down at him, amusement dancing in the irises. Bruce looked smaller than Lex remembered. He wore his hair shorter than the last time they had seen each other.

"Lex," the voice was softer and quieter than Lex expected.

"You're back. When did you get back? Why didn't you call? I haven't. . ." Lex stopped and glanced around the Talon, spotting Clark just as his young friend quickly looked away. "I take it that's your bike parked in my spot."

"So, this is your new place?" Bruce said as they exited the Talon. Bruce grabbed a helmet and threw it at Lex, who caught it deftly. Bruce climbed on, kicked the stand up, and inserted the key into the ignition, starting the bike. The engine roared to life.

"Get on," Bruce yelled over the roar of the bike. Lex smiled, slid the helmet on, and then climbed onto the seat behind Bruce. As they pulled out, he slid an arm around Bruce's large waist. Clark stepped onto the sidewalk from the entrance to the Talon to watch them drive off. He looked down at Lex's Porsche, which had been forgotten. Who was this mysterious stranger that could make Lex Luthor forget his car?

Lex tossed the helmet at Bruce as they climbed off the bike and headed into the castle. Bruce grabbed a bag from one of the side compartments, slinging it over his shoulder. He followed Lex into the office and closed the door behind them.

"Well, you don't write, you don't call, what's a guy supposed to think?" Lex said with a smirk.

"I almost wrote you several hundred times." Bruce accepted the bottle of Tynant water and sat down on the sofa. His leather pants crunched in the quiet of the large room. Lex opened his own bottle and took a deep gulp of the fresh water. When he glanced at Bruce, Lex saw that Bruce was watching him with a small smile on his lips. Lex smirked and leaned against his desk.

"As you can see, I'm all grown up now," Lex purred.

Bruce nodded and looked around the room.

"Where the hell have you been for the last four years?" Lex finally said when Bruce did not respond.

"Here and there . . ." Bruce looked down at his hands. "I would have come sooner except you probably heard; Wayne Enterprises has been hell."

"I guess it wasn't what you expected. If you need any help. . ." Lex tilted his head and smiled.

Bruce nodded again, and then looked up into Lex's eyes, his own telegraphing a thousand memories that only Lex shared. Once, Lex worshipped the ground Bruce walked on. He probably still did, except that business dictated they be rivals.

"I need some distraction, but it can be what ever you want. I'll understand." Bruce drank down the rest of his water and stood. He walked to the desk and set it down beside Lex.

Lex reached up and touched the high cheekbone, so lovely and strong, the body beneath all coiled muscles and smoldering mystique. In one swift move Bruce swiveled his body and pressed himself against Lex. Bruce was tall and big, and just the thought of those arms holding him down made Lex's cock stir. He pushed Bruce away and watched in amusement as the large man allowed himself to be moved.

In seconds Bruce was behind Lex, lips pressed to one sensitive shell of Lex's ear. "It's been too long." The voice sent chills down Lex's spine and straight to his cock. Lex swallowed. Bruce was as big as Lex remembered, and Lex could already feel the press of his arousal against the small of his back, eliciting moans from both of them. Lex tried to pull away but the strong arms held him in place.

"Maybe we should eat first?" Lex suggested.

With out hesitation Bruce dropped his arms and stepped away, giving Lex room to move again. "Sure," Bruce said blandly.

Lex turned around and slid a hand up Bruce's chest and looked up into his eyes. "There will be plenty of time for other distractions. Right now you need to shower and change."

"I missed you."

"I know how you feel." Lex slid his hand up into the beautiful shoulder length black hair, enjoying the feel of it. Bruce dipped his head down and placed a soft kiss on Lex's cheek.

"So soft," Bruce murmured as he nestled his head in the crook of Lex's neck, brushing lips against the exposed throat. Moments later they broke the intimate embrace and headed for the second floor.

Silently, Bruce picked up his duffle bag and then followed Lex closely, occasionally brushing a hand against Lex. The casual caresses sent chills through Lex's body.

It was a surprise that Bruce had shown up here in Smallville. The truth was, Lex had never expected to see Bruce again, except maybe in a board room. Lex wanted desperately to change, to not be the boy he'd once been. Bruce had taught him some valuable lessons. Those lessons had carried him through the last few years in times when Lex didn't think he would make it. But things changed, and people changed and life presented you with new options.

While Bruce went up to the bathroom, Lex made the dinner request of the houseman, asking him to ring the bell when the dining room was ready. He hadn't really had a chance to show the mansion to anybody who would appreciate it. Bruce would definitely appreciate it.

"See to it that my friend has everything he needs and make up the room across from mine. He'll be staying the night," Lex instructed. As the servant left to fill his request, Lex pulled out his cell phone and instructed security to ensure that nobody disturbed him and that they were to screen any incoming calls, including any from his father.

Lex paced over to his desk. After finishing his e-mails he paced some more. Time seemed to be standing still; he could hear the clock tick as every minute passed. He poured himself another drink just as Bruce entered the room, hair wet and neatly combed. He'd changed into black slacks and a black tight-fitting turtleneck sweater. He looked much better and more relaxed.

"God, I hadn't realized how tired and hungry I was," Bruce grumbled as he walked over and sat down on the sofa.

"Put your feet up," Lex said. He walked over and sat down beside his friend. Bruce smiled and swung his legs around to rest them on Lex's lap. "So, how is the old goat?"

Bruce frowned. "I'm not that old," he said cheekily.

"I meant Alfred. Has he had you committed yet?" Lex laughed as he tried to imagine Alfred getting Bruce to do anything.

Bruce shook his head scattering droplets of water that hit Lex on the cheek. "He asked me to say hello and that you would be welcome any time you needed a place to stay when you visit Gotham."

Lex chuckled and set his drink down on the coffee table in front of them. He reached down and grabbed one of Bruce's feet in his hands, absently massaging it. Bruce sighed and leaned back, looking very much like a contented cat.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Though Lex was afraid of the answer, he knew it had to be asked.

"A few days," Bruce sounded disappointed about this. "I need to get back to work. I have some things taken care of. Harvey Whitmore, the man who was CEO of Wayne Enterprises before I took over, screwed up a lot of things. I'm still cleaning up after his mistakes."

Lex glanced at his friend's face, genuine concern in his eyes as his fingers glided over the feet in his hands. "I haven't heard anything about it in the papers."

Bruce smiled and closed his eyes. "Hmm, that feels so good." He raised his head to look at Lex, who was watching him expectantly. "You know how it is. I have the best spin docs on payroll." After a few minutes of silence, Lex realized Bruce wasn't going to elaborate any further, so he concentrated on the foot massage. Bruce threw his head back again and lay silently, enjoying the massage until a bell rang. In an instant Bruce was sitting up, feet on the ground.

They stood and headed to the dining room, which had been laid out in an elaborate display of wealth. The maid had gone all out, using the best china and linen. Lex smiled and they sat down across from each other. As they ate, Bruce told him of how he had gone traveling for the last four years, going from one country to another. It had been just what he had needed at this time.

"My focus was lost." He looked up at Lex from the soup and frowned. "The only thing I was sure about was you. I just needed more time to get my head straight." Lex didn't interrupt, wanting to hear everything. He wanted his friend to just let it all out. But Bruce fell silent again and finished the soup. The maid removed the plates and brought in the second course, steak sautéed in sweet sauce with small potatoes. Lex watched as Bruce ate hungrily, wanting to lick the sauce off his lips.

After the meal ended they retired to the solarium and sat quietly in dim light. Lex concentrated on the steady breath of his friend, trying to figure out how the rest of the night should go. It seemed sure that they would end up in bed together, but it had been so long, and Lex wasn't the lost, inexperienced boy who had first met Bruce.

"I really did miss you," Bruce whispered in the silence. Lex grinned and leaned his head back against the sofa, neck popping. Without hesitation strong hands were there, pulling him against an even stronger body, kneading the stiffness out. "So tense. I was surprised to hear what Lionel did, sending you out here, so far away. I guess he doesn't know you like I do." Lex didn't have to look at Bruce to know that he was smiling.

"That feels so good." He fell back against the larger man's chest, relaxing into him. His body relaxed slowly, arms wrapped around him and lips on his bare scalp. The intimacy was the only thing Lex needed to convince him of how this evening would end. Bruce kissed down his neck then turned his head with one hand, finally breaking the tension that had been building since he'd arrived. Lips so sweet and filled with promises they intended to keep.

"Take me upstairs," Lex whispered into the mouth that surrounded his. Bruce pulled away, breaking the contact. It left Lex feeling empty.

He stood up slowly. He knew that the emptiness would be over soon enough. They went up to the second floor, straight to the room that had been prepared for Bruce.

"Don't worry; I'll kill anybody who finds us."

Lex turned to face a smiling Bruce. He couldn't figure out if it was a joke or if Bruce meant what he said. So startled by this, Lex was caught off guard when Bruce grabbed him and dragged him to the huge bed in the middle of the room. The curtains had not been pulled back, but there was still enough light to see, once Lex's eyes had adjusted to the dimness.

Lex struggled to get out of Bruce's grip as Bruce unceremoniously threw him onto the bed, and then crawled in between his legs. He hovered over Lex, supporting his own weight on one arm.

"When did you become so aggressive?" Lex asked. There was no reply save the hard press of lips on his soft pliant mouth.

"I guess I'm just eager," Bruce eventually said after breaking the kiss. One large hand pressed down on Lex's chest, but it was hesitant.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not as fragile as I used to be." Lex reached up, grabbed a handful of gorgeous hair and pulled him down, mashing their mouths together in a punishing kiss. He smiled at the reaction his aggressive kisses elicited. He slid his hands down the strong back and pulled at Bruce's shirt, tugging it out of his pants. Eagerly he caressed the hard abs as he slid the shirt up and over Bruce's head. Momentarily their lips broke contact and Bruce growled like an animal, sending shivers coursing through Lex's whole body.

"Do that again," Lex moaned.

Without hesitation Bruce complied.

"I want you naked," Lex added, his voice husky.

He'd never forgotten how sexy Bruce made him feel. Nobody had ever managed to induce that same response in him again. And he was going to give Bruce exactly what he wanted because this was going to be so good. He needed this to help him forget everything that had happened over the last nine months. And as Bruce had said, he needed this to clear his head.

Lex pushed him away lightly and stood. As he watched with intense eyes Lex stripped, setting each article of clothing down on a chair. When he'd done this in the past, Lex had never been able to see Bruce watching him, near darkness and uncertainty keeping his eyes averted. But this time, there was just enough light in the room, and experience and confidence had made him brave. The look of hunger in Bruce's eyes was raw and impossible to mistake for anything else. With nothing but his briefs left, Lex walked over to the other side of the bed and slid onto it, not touching Bruce.

"You look so good. I want. . . I need to touch your skin," Bruce said as his eyes roamed over Lex's body.

Lex looked away, amazed that those words could still make him flush. A hand cupped his chin and turned his head to face Bruce, who was now almost on top of him like a hungry tiger. That was so hot. Every time Bruce moved it made Lex groan and writhe. It made him wonder what had taken them so long to come back to each other.

"Before I change my mind. . ." Lex didn't even get the rest of the sentence out, and Bruce was pulling him by one leg towards him. So strong, and hot, and there, and wanting everything Lex had to offer. Lex was amazed to discover that his time with Bruce had been the last time he'd felt so wanted.

His cock twitched at that thought. Bruce caught this and smiled down at Lex. Bruce's big hands were all over him, caressing and touching every inch of exposed skin, making Lex shudder. This felt much different than when he'd been eighteen. That thought made Lex smile and he reached out to caress the Bruce's chest. He licked at it, exploring the texture with his tongue. It felt incredible. Lex leaned into Bruce and breathed in the deep manly scent, smiling against Bruce's chest as he shuddered beneath him.

"I am going to. . ." Bruce reached up and caressed Lex's bare scalp. The hand slid down to his neck. He leaned into the soft exposed neck and inhaled, soap and sweat and a hint of a cologne. Bruce growled again and Lex fumbled at his pants, trying to undo the zipper. Bruce pulled away and stood.

Lex leaned back against the bed and lifted his ass up as he slipped out of his briefs, then tossed them in Bruce's direction. With a swish of cloth the bed bent from Bruce's weight, and the hands were on Lex again, gentle and firm, wanting and alive. Nobody but Bruce had ever been this good.

"Fuck me. . ." Lex whispered. The heavy body slid onto Lex, covering him, trapping him and the thrill sent a heat rushing to his already hard cock. "God, yes, fuck me! So hard it hurts for days. I want to remember this until the middle of next week." Bruce's mouth was on him, tongue licking his inner thigh, up to his hairless cock and balls. His hands slid between his thighs, prying them apart.

"I remember the last time you said that to me." Bruce moaned against his thigh. "So soft."

Lex almost come right then, but managed self control. "Fuck, you are so hot," Lex barely recognizes his own voice, and seconds later a tongue licked at the slit of his cock, drinking up the pre-come. He moaned, the sound muffled beneath his fist, wordless and wanting. His brain couldn't focus on anything else.

"Please, scream as loud as you want." The taunting words brushed against his erection, making him vibrate and thrust up into that warmth he longed to feel. Strong hands caressed his hips and pushed him down into the mattress. Then the mouth sucked in the head, wet and warm, an expert tongue working its magic. Lex shouted as he pulsed down Bruce's mouth. Bruce continued to suck until there was nothing left.

"That was amazing," Lex finally managed.

Bruce's body was on Lex, his mouth on Lex's exposed throat, and his hand caressed down Lex's sweat-glistened chest, warm and full of promise. Lex could feel the smile against his neck.

"I learned how to kill a man fifty different ways," Bruce suddenly mumbled.

Lex stiffened and slid his hands off the warm body above him. He turned his head toward Bruce's face as a hand caressed the back of Lex's neck. "Fuck, Bruce, that's not great pillow talk."

Bruce kissed his throat down to his collar bone, and then over to his shoulder.

"I needed a hobby while I was away."

Lex knew how unstable Bruce could be; somehow, he seemed to forget it every time Bruce touched him.

"Maybe this isn't. . ." but a hand was on his mouth, gently covering it, silencing Lex.

"Relax; I would never hurt you." Bruce pulled up and spread Lex's legs wide, pressing his own thighs against him. He quickly and silently slid a condom on his hard cock and lubricated it generously. Before Lex could complain or stop him, Bruce pressed his cock to him and slowly pushed his way past the tight ring of muscles. It burned like fire and heat, pleasure turned to pain and Lex screamed before he even realized that he was doing it.

Bruce thrust in to the hilt as Lex grabbed onto the larger man's arms, trying to relax into the sudden intrusion. The stretch was more than he could handle but he was powerless to say anything, powerless to stop it. Nervous laughter bubbled up in his throat, but was stifled as Bruce pulled out and thrust in again, harder. Lex moaned with each thrust. Bruce leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Oh fuck," Lex screamed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." The chant was cut off by the deepest thrust yet and the feel of Bruce's hand as it grasped Lex's hardened cock and jacked him hard. As Lex came, his ass clenched around Bruce's cock buried deep inside him. He was not too lost in the ecstasy of his own orgasm to realize that Bruce was pulsing into the condom. The sweat drenched body collapsed on top of Lex, smothering him. Lex sighed as Bruce kissed him on the mouth, inhaling his primal scent. A sharp hiss issued Lex's lips as Bruce pulled out. He gently caressed Lex's shoulder.

"I love it when you scream," Bruce mumbled as he discreetly discarded the used condom.

A smile played on Lex's lips, and he nuzzled Bruce's shoulder. After Bruce had carefully cleaned himself, he half-draped his body across Lex's pale thighs. One large hand caressed Lex's chest, a thumb rubbing at a peaked nipple.

"I . . ." To Lex's surprise, his cock twitched in response.

The next thing Lex remembered after drifting off with a satiated Bruce draped over him was waking up in a cold bed. He sat up slowly to find he was alone. Some time during the night Bruce had disappeared. Some things did not change.

Lex stepped into the black silk pajama bottoms he found on the chair by the bed. He didn't remember having retrieved them last night, which meant that Bruce must have left them for him. Lex grinned as the fabric brushed against his semi-hard cock. He headed down to the game room. The mansion was silent as he padded bare-foot across the hard cool floor. He poured himself a scotch and gingerly sat down on the chair closest to the darkened fireplace.

He set his glass down on his knee and relaxed. Lex dipped a finger in the glass and lifted it to his mouth to such at the alcohol but a hand gripped his wrist, stopping the motion.

"That's my job," Bruce's husky voice rumbled close to Lex's ear.

Lex looked up to find his friend hovering over him. He was dressed in black slacks and a black mock turtleneck. Bruce lifted Lex's hand to his own mouth and sucked on the finger. Lex spread his legs in invitation. He smiled as Bruce slid down between the open legs.

Lex watched in rapt concentration as Bruce sucked on the finger with enthusiasm. His already interested cock jumped at the sight.

"Come back to bed," Lex whispered.

Bruce slid up the length of Lex's body with a graceful sensual motion. He kissed the left side of Lex's mouth and caressed a bare shoulder. His gentleness was driving Lex insane. "I will," he mumbled as he kissed Lex's throat. Lex tilted his head and swallowed hard.

"Where were you?" he asked as Bruce continued his sensuous mouthing of Lex's throat, chin and cheeks.

"It's not too late," Bruce answered cryptically. He kissed Lex on the mouth, prying lips apart with a wet tongue.

"For what?" Lex managed through wet sloppy kisses.

"To work for me. I could use a . . . man of your scientific background."

Lex shook his head.

Bruce pulled away and sat on his haunches, studying Lex carefully. Lex shifted uncomfortably under the hard scrutiny. "I'd like to meet this boy who saved your life," he finally said.

"That can be arranged."

The next morning Lex was about to head out to the factory when he stopped at the sight of his friend Clark standing at the entrance to the gym. He approached carefully to see what had captured the boy's attention so raptly. As he came up behind Clark, Lex looked into the room. He smiled at the sight of Bruce clad in only a muscle t-shirt and tight shorts. He was skipping rope and Clark was entranced.

Lex chuckled, startling the younger man.

"Lex, I didn't hear you come up," Clark said when he regained composure.

"Apparently," Lex said with a smirk. They both watched Bruce for a moment, and then Lex turned to face Clark. "Was there something you needed?" he asked, knowing this was a school day. Lex glanced at his watch; the time was almost eight thirty. He turned and headed for his office. This was going to be a very interesting conversation.

He walked over to the table and poured two glasses of juice, handing one to Clark. He knew Clark was right behind him. There was no doubt about that. Clark accepted the drink and sipped it casually.

"That's the guy from the Talon, right? His motorcycle is cool," Clark finally said. He set his school bag down at his feet.

Lex hid a smirk behind his glass. "He collects them," he said as he walked around his desk and sat down in his chair. He invited Clark to sit in the chair across from the desk.

Clark sat and rested his glass against a thigh. Lex couldn't help but be fascinated by Clark's distracted demeanor. Before he could ask Clark what was bothering him, Bruce casually sauntered into the room and headed straight for the juice. They both watched as he poured himself a glass and gulped it down. Lex allowed his eyes to drift from the tight ass and thighs that had straddled him just a few hours ago.

Lex grinned as he noted that Clark had not taken his eyes off of Bruce either. Lex shifted in his chair when he felt his cock start to harden. He snapped out of his reverie and turned to face Clark.

"As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted," he said with false irritation. Lex smirked when Bruce turned around and glanced over at them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there," Bruce said, a corner of his mouth turned.

Lex shook his head and stood. Clark followed him around to stand before Bruce. "I'd like you to meet my friend Bruce, Clark." Lex watched as Clark held out a hand.

The older man accepted it and they shook firmly.

"This is the boy who saved your life," Bruce said with a smile.

Lex nodded and watched as Bruce gripped Clark's hand with his free one and pumped it up and down vigorously.

"Thank you. I'm so glad Lex had you there to save him."

"Clark, don't you have school to get to?" Lex asked pointedly. The handshake finally ended and Lex watched as Clark shifted nervously from one foot to another.

"Yes, I do. I was just coming by to say that I would be late with the deliveries today."

Lex almost laughed at the obvious fib. "You didn't have to come all the way out here just to tell me that, but thanks for the heads up."

"I can give you a ride to school. I was playing on going into town anyway," Bruce said. Before Lex could offer up his own services, Bruce was headed out the door. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to change."

Lex made small talk with Clark, and in less time than he thought it would take, Bruce was back, changed into his leathers. He handed a helmet to Clark and Lex waved good bye as they left together. He prayed silently that Bruce would not tell Clark the details of why he was here. Lex doubted Clark could accept his relationship with Bruce.

After an abysmal day at the factory in which Lex couldn't get the thought of what Bruce might have said to Clark out of his mind, Lex dragged himself into the mansion. A servant immediately took his coat and briefcase when he entered and informed him that Bruce was in the back by the pool.

Lex followed the narrow hallway to the back of the mansion and found Bruce cutting a graceful figure through the water. Lex stopped by the deep end a foot away from the edge. Exhausted, he loosened his tie and removed his jacket, dropping it to the damp floor. He watched as Bruce made his way back to this side of the pool. When Bruce hit the edge his head resurfaced. Lex watched water slide off bare skin as Bruce smiled.

"You're back," Bruce said, wiping water from his face. "Your friend Clark invited us to dinner tonight. I accepted on our behalf."

Lex almost fell over at the words. He'd known Clark for over a year and not once had he been invited to the Kent's for dinner. So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice when hands grabbed at his ankles and pulled him forward into the cool water, Lex had no time to react as he was submerged in wetness. A fear he'd never felt before gripped him. Seconds later, strong arms pulled him up and Bruce held his head above water.

"Bruce!" Lex shouted, his hands clutched desperately at Bruce's biceps.

Bruce tightened the arm around Lex's chest and swam them over to the edge of the pool. He easily lifted Lex up onto the side and slid him across the cold, wet, tiled floor until Lex was completely out of the water. Bruce pushed himself up to sit beside his friend a hand came up to rest on Lex's back, caressing it gently as Lex choked and sputtered.

Lex pulled away from his friend and crawled across the tiles to get away from the edge. He tugged wildly at his wet tie, trying to pull it off. When he finally managed to get it over his head he tossed it away, and then ripped at his suit jacket. The wet fabric clung to his skin. Lex tore it off, eyes wild. He threw it aside and gripped the collar of his lavender dress shirt.

"Lex, stop!" Bruce grabbed his wrist, stopping Lex.

Lex inhaled sharp deep breaths and stared wide-eyed at Bruce.

"Let me help you," Bruce said. He crawled across the floor and sat in front of Lex. Bruce reached up for the buttons.

"Sorry," Lex whispered. He stared down at the floor, unable to lift his eyes up to face his friend. When he did look up he started at the look of sympathy on Bruce's face.

Bruce reached out and cupped Lex's chin in his hand. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I should have warned you." Bruce sighed and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Lex's lips. When Lex didn't respond, Bruce leaned in closer and stroked Lex's jaw, whispering soothing words.

"I need to get my clothes off," Lex muttered between kisses.

Bruce nodded and reached down to unbuckle Lex's belt as Lex tugged his shirt off. Once he had it off, he reached out and grazed Bruce's chest with his knuckles. He brushed a nipple to peak and shuddered when Bruce tugged the zipper of his pants down.

The cell phone in Lex's jacket pocket rang, cutting the silence. Absently Lex reached out and pulled it out of the pocket just as Bruce knelt between his legs and tugged at the waist band of his pants.

Lex popped the cell phone open. Bruce pulled his pants past his hips. Lex placed the phone to his ear as Bruce lifted Lex's hips up to tug the wet boxers down. Lex lay back, sucking in a breath.

"Hello," he managed to say into the phone. He glanced down and watched as Bruce managed to tug the wet clothes down to Lex's knees. His cock was filling at the feel of Bruce's hands brushing against his legs.

"Lex," Clark said on the other end of line. Lex stiffened at the sound of his young friend's voice. Bruce didn't seem to notice as he continued to remove the clothes. He slipped off Lex's shoes and tossed them over his shoulder. Lex heard them splash as they landed in the pool.

"Clark." Lex watched as Bruce slid his socks off and tossed those over his shoulder as well.

"Did Mr. Wayne tell you I invited you over to dinner?"

Bruce pulled Lex's pants and boxers off and threw them aside. Lex bit his lip to keep from moaning into the phone. Bruce caressed up his inner thighs and leaned over him.

"Yes, Clark, he did," Lex said as he watched Bruce lick at his balls. Lex couldn't stifle the moan this time.

"Lex, did I catch you at a bad time?" Clark said with concern in his voice.

Lex shook his head. "No, it's not a bad time."

"So, I'll see you at six thirty then?"

"Yes, Clark. We'll see you then." Lex hit end and checked the time. He tossed the phone into the pool as Bruce smiled up at him with a wicked grin. His tongue darted out and licked Lex's thigh.

"I guess since you're not asking me to stop, we have time," Bruce said, kissing his way down one leg and up the other.

"Don't stop," Lex groaned and thrust his hips up.

Bruce nuzzled the length of Lex's shaft and hummed. Lex could feel his friend smile and almost braced himself for the warmth that surrounded the tip. Lex shuddered when he felt the flat of Bruce's tongue press against the head of his cock. Hands gripped his hips and pressed him down, preventing Lex from thrusting up into the tight heat. He managed to lift his head enough to watch Bruce. Bruce's eyes were shut, and his cheeks were hollowed. Lex was enthralled at how he could make what he was doing look like a religious experience. Hypnotized by Bruce's bobbing head, and the gentle stroke of thumbs on the jut of his hip bones, Lex shuddered. He managed to stifle a cry as the head of his cock hit the back of Bruce's throat.

Lex squeezed his eyes shut when Bruce swallowed around his length. "Bru -," was the only coherent word Lex could say when he came.

Bruce continued to swallow until Lex had nothing left to give. Lex glanced down just as his limp spent cock slipped from Bruce's mouth. He watched as Bruce sat up and raised a hand to wipe the corner of his mouth.

"So, I had dessert early," Bruce said with a smirk.

Lex couldn't help but notice the prominent bulge that the tiny bathing suit Bruce wore could not hide. He sat up and slid his arms around Bruce's neck. Their mouths met in a hungry kiss, and Lex moaned at his own taste on Bruce's lips. His plunged his tongue into the eager mouth, licking every corner.

"Lex, tonight, I want …" Bruce pulled Lex closer, thrusting his hips against Lex.

"Yes," Lex groaned. "We'd better get dressed." He kissed Bruce long and hard, tongue pushed deep in his mouth. "I have something for you."

"Really, Lex, you've already given me plenty."

Lex checked his watch as they pulled up to the Kent farm house. They were on time. Clark jumped down from the porch as Bruce pulled the new black Lamborghini Diablo to a stop. The car drove like a dream, and the look on Bruce's face when Lex had told him this was a gift had been more than worth it. Lex had told Bruce that since Kansas weather was so unpredictable; Bruce might want a car to drive while he visited.

Lex grinned as he watched Clark's wide eyes slide over the vehicle. His jaw dropped open. Lex lifted his hand off of Bruce's knee and waved to his friend. The genuine smile made Lex smile in return.

"Looks like Clark approves," Bruce said, turning off the engine. "I'm taking this home with me." Bruce grinned at him and almost leaned into Lex for a kiss. Lex turned away and placed a hand on the door handle. He paused then turned to Bruce.

"As long as I get to keep the motorcycle. Oh, and Bruce – behave! The Kents are, after all, farmers."

"You are such a snob sometimes, Lex," Bruce said with a chuckle. They stepped out of the vehicle simultaneously and both slammed their respective doors.

"Wow! Lex, it's amazing," Clark said as he ogled the car. "Can I . . ."

"Ask Bruce, it's his car," Lex shot Bruce a look, grinning at Clark's enthusiasm.

Behind them Jonathan Kent rounded a corner of the house, gloves in hand. His jeans were dust covered and his shirt sweat-stained.

"Clark, you should go in and help your mother with dinner," Jonathan called out.

Clark grinned at them and turned to enter the house. Lex noticed Bruce's eyes following the boy.

"He's sixteen?" Bruce shook his head.

Lex stepped out of the way as Jonathan Kent approached and held a hand out for Bruce to take.

"Mr. Wayne, it's nice to see you again." The two shook hands, and Lex couldn't help but look away. When he glanced back Jonathan had released Bruce's hand and shifted his gloves from one hand to the other. "Hello, Lex." Jonathan nodded at him.

"Hello, Mr. Kent." Lex smiled the smile he reserved for boardroom meetings.

"You two should just go in. Martha's almost ready." Jonathan took his own advice and walked into the house.

Lex shook his head and tucked his hands in his pants pockets.

"Relax, Lex." Bruce nudged his shoulder and moved to follow Clark's father.

"Easy for you to say, he likes you," Lex bit out.

Lex followed Bruce into the Kent kitchen. This was one of Lex's favorite places on the Kent farm. It made him feel as though he were in a real family home. Of course, that was the feeling Martha Kent was going for. She excelled at making the house a home. When Lex entered, his eyes immediately moved to follow Clark as his friend set the table, Clark's full concentration on the task at hand.

Clark always seemed to have his attention fully focused on whatever current task he was engaged in.

After cordial greetings, he and Bruce were seated, Lex beside Clark. Once Jonathan sat down dinner was served. The conversation was light and very polite. Lex noticed that Jonathan asked Bruce quite a few questions. The food was simple fare, too bland for Lex's palate, but he made sure to eat enough to show that he appreciated Mrs. Kent's effort. He noticed that Bruce dug in as he was starving.

Lex half listened as Jonathan explained farming to his friend. He would have to thoroughly thank Bruce for being so polite to the Kents. It amazed Lex how easily Bruce fell into conversation no matter who he talked with. The truth was, Lex found he was jealous of how easily Bruce had drawn Jonathan Kent into the current topic the two men were engaged in. Bruce had Jonathan eating out of the palm of his hand, and Lex couldn't fathom when exactly that had happened. Maybe he should have paid closer attention.

When they were into the dessert course, Clark turned to Lex and smiled. He'd already gobbled up his own slice of pie. Lex smiled back at him and forked another bite into his mouth.

"That is such a cool car, Lex," Clark said with a bright grin. Lex couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm in his friend.

"I thought Bruce could use something that wouldn't get him wet when he drove around town in the rain," Lex said with a shrug. He noticed Bruce glance their way, even as Jonathan continued his diatribe on hay storage. How Bruce could take the dull conversation was beyond Lex.

"That seems very wise," Martha said as she served coffee. Lex nodded politely when she tipped the coffee pot to fill his cup.

"Mom, is it okay if Lex takes me for a ride in it?" Clark turned earnest eyes to his mother. Lex knew that look. It was one he could never resist.

Martha seemed to mull it over then shook her head. "I don't want you to put Lex out of his way," she finally said. Conversation on the other end of the table halted.

Lex swallowed and set his cup down. "It's not a bother, Mrs. Kent." He stood and placed his napkin beside his abandoned cup.

Martha looked unsure. "Well, as long as you boys are careful," she finally conceded.

Clark immediately stood and ran to get his jacket. Lex chuckled at his friend's eagerness.

Bruce smiled and pulled the keys out to hand them to Lex. "I'll just wait here for you." He turned back to Jonathan and asked the man to go on with what he'd been saying.

Lex gladly left them to it and went out to wait for Clark in the car. He grinned and started the engine when Clark came bounding out of the house.

"Did you really buy this for Bruce as a gift?" Clark said as he buckled into the passenger seat. Lex shifted gears and headed for the road. Within moments he had the car going sixty.

"And he didn't even save my life," Lex said with a grin.

Clark looked away, his expression turning somber. Lex hit the gas, ignoring that they were now going over one hundred.

Beside him Clark tensed. "Whoa, you should take it easy," Clark said with wide eyes.

"Clark, this car is not meant for taking it easy," Lex stated firmly, but he slowed down to appease his friend. "Relax. I'll get you back in one piece." When he glanced over, Clark still seemed tense. His mood didn't change even when Lex slowed to the speed limit.

"What is it?" Lex knew something was bothering his friend.

Clark shifted in his seat. "Nothing, I just …. Bruce is … cool."

Lex smirked and rounded a sharp turn. "Yes he is. I like him a great deal. Is there something more, Clark?"

"No, I just …" When Lex glanced over he saw that Clark was staring down at his feet.

Lex slowed to a stop and pulled to the side of the road.

"I have a confession to make," Clark said suddenly.

"Clark, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's just … my dad …" Clark sighed. "He has an ulterior motive for inviting you and Bruce to dinner."

Lex suddenly felt his stomach fall. He thought back to the way Clark's mother had acted when Clark wanted to go for a drive. She did seem apprehensive, but then gave in quickly. Lex was shocked that these people had deceived him this way, but he shouldn't have been surprised.

Lex pulled back onto the road and turned back in the direction of the Kent farm.

"I thought it was a bad idea," Clark said earnestly. Lex shifted gears and hit one hundred the moment Clark's sentence ended.

"But you played along anyway," Lex said his lips drawn tight. Clark fidgeted with his shirt hem. Lex shook his head.

"Dad's asking Mr. Wayne if he would be interested in investing in a farm," Clark mumbled loud enough for Lex to hear.

Lex turned into the driveway and ignored the spray of gravel as he came to a sudden halt near the bright yellow house. He left the engine running and popped both doors. He stepped out but remained close to the car. The Kents and Bruce stood on the front porch. Lex ignored the look of disdain on Jonathan Kent's face and glared at the farmer. There was no wrapping his brain around this one. Lex had offered Jonathan Kent aid time and time again only to have his hand slapped away. The insult was not something Lex could forgive.

He jumped at the hand that came to rest on his shoulder. When he turned he came face to face with a contrite Clark. Lex glared down at the offending hand.

"Take your hand off me," he whispered. Clark moved his hand away as though it had been burned. He moved away from Lex just as Bruce moved around to the passenger side, and slid in. Lex spared one last glance to Jonathan Kent. The man, at least, had the decency to look uncomfortable.

Lex slid back into his seat and shifted gears. By the time he pulled the car up to the mansion, his heart had finally stopped pounding in his chest. He ignored his friend and headed straight for the second floor. He stripped, his mind going back to the dinner. He turned the water on full and stepped into the shower stall. He had finally come to the decision to tell Bruce, the Kents, and Clark to fuck off when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Lex leaned back into a fully clothed Bruce, and rested his head against Bruce's chest.

"I'll say no if you want me to," Bruce whispered into Lex's ear.

Lex shook his head and put all his weight on Bruce. His cock jumped when Bruce's hands caressed down his chest, water splashing the glass the glass door. Lex rubbed his ass against the now wet fabric behind him and smiled at the feel of Bruce's own cock filling. One of Bruce's hands slid down to cup Lex's hardening cock while the other moved up to pinch a nipple.

"I want you to say yes," Lex managed to say. He tilted his head back as Bruce sucked kisses onto his exposed throat.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked as he stroked Lex's cock, big thumb brushing the head.

Lex nodded and leaned forward as Bruce shut the water off. He allowed Bruce to wrap a towel around him and lead him into the bedroom. Lex stood still as Bruce dried him off. He glanced absently down at a soaking wet Bruce. When Bruce set the towel aside Lex climbed into the bed too exhausted to continue standing. He pulled the covers up to his chin and watched as Bruce methodically stripped and placed each wet garment onto a chair near the bed.

Lex closed his eyes and drifted. When he woke Bruce was under the covers with him, hand caressing his chest, body pressed close. Bruce leaned in, mouth covering Lex's, hungrily kissing him. Lex remained still as Bruce slid on top of him, rolling him onto his back. He bucked up into the hard body, and closed his eyes again.

"I would do anything for you when you have me like this," Lex moaned. He thrust up again as Bruce pinned his arms to the mattress and plunged his wet tongue deep into his mouth. Lex almost whimpered when Bruce pulled back.

"Good, because I think Clark feels guilty enough. You should go see him or give him a call." Bruce pushed his hips against Lex, his cock pressed against Lex's thigh.

"Guilty?" Lex mocked. "Then he can stew in it for a few days." He was being petulant and Lex knew that, but the bruise to his psyche was too fresh.

"Lex, he doesn't need this. He's just a kid who did what his parents asked. Remember the head trips your father plays on you."

Lex looked up into dark, serious eyes. "Bruce?"

Above him Bruce went still, his eyes focused on Lex. "Yes."

"Why aren't you fucking me yet?" Lex drawled. He thrust his hips up to emphasize his point. Bruce flung the sheets away and retrieved condoms and lubricant from the dresser drawer. He lay down beside Lex and caressed down the length of Lex's body. He played with Lex's hard cock, thumb brushing the head over and over again. Lex squirmed beneath his touch, one hand moving up to grasp Bruce's hair.

"I have to go back to Gotham tomorrow," Bruce said as he jacked Lex's cock.

Lex sighed and threw his arms up over his head.

"I will come back to visit. I need to talk to Jonathan about the farm."

Lex rolled away, pulling out of Bruce's touch, and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Whatever," Lex said coldly. He laughed sharply and wondered what would happen if he tried to take Wayne Enterprises from Bruce. Bruce would probably do more than slap him.

"Don't, Lex." Lex flinched as arms pulled him closer to Bruce's chest, a hand gently caressing his belly. When Lex didn't respond, the hand moved down to stroke his semi-hard cock. Lex only sighed and went limp in Bruce's arms.

"You do what you have to do," Lex finally said, petulantly.

Bruce brushed lips against Lex's smooth scalp. "Let's just enjoy tonight," he mumbled.

In response Lex thrust his ass back into Bruce, smirking when he felt the other man's cock push against him.

"Yes, fuck me," Lex replied. In one quick movement Bruce was up on his knees and had Lex on his back beneath him.

"At this rate you'll never be able to sit down again," Bruce drawled.

"Promises, promises," Lex sighed. Lex defiantly held his legs together and smiled up at Bruce as he gripped Lex's knees in each hand and struggled to pull them apart. Lex reveled in the other man's struggle, and smiled when he saw the expression on Bruce's face change from one of determination to one of frustration. Fingers dug into Lex's thighs and he flinched when Bruce applied too much pressure. He gave in and allowed Bruce to pull his legs over Bruce's hips. When Bruce had him positioned he reached for the condoms and lubricant.

Lex watched, expressionless, as Bruce prepared himself. The steel grey eyes above him glared as Bruce nudged Lex's hole with his cock. Bruce thrust in, his face relaxing the moment he was inside Lex.

Lex flinched at the brutal treatment, but didn't take his eyes off Bruce's face. He watched intently as Bruce concentrated. When he pulled out and thrust in again, Lex groaned and forgot everything else. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of fullness. When Bruce lifted his ass higher and thrust in deeper, Lex opened his eyes wide. He smiled up into Bruce's face, and pulled his legs around Bruce's hips, wanting him in deeper; wanting him to fill him up until the emptiness was completely gone.

"Harder," Lex demanded. He almost sighed when firm hands gripped him and held him up as Bruce pounded into him over and over again. Lex reached around and gripped his own cock. He needed relief now. He jacked his cock viciously and almost cried out when he came, hard. Bruce thrust in three more times then leaned into Lex, taking his mouth in a bruising, punishing kiss. Bruce's hips continued to thrust as he devoured Lex's mouth.

Bruce kissed Lex gently this time and pressed his mouth to Lex's ear. "You're like velvet."

Lex reached up and gripped Bruce's neck with one hand. "Come for me, Bruce. Come in me," he urged. With those words Bruce exploded inside Lex. He bit into Lex's lip, and his sweat-glistened body shuddered. Bruce slid out of Lex and quickly cleaned them up, retrieving a towel from the bathroom.

He slid back into the bed and smiled as he stared down at a satiated Lex. Lex smiled back as Bruce caressed his chest.

The next morning Lex woke up alone. Bruce was gone, as Lex had expected. Lex slid out of bed and quickly showered and changed into his work-out sweats. Twenty minutes later he gave up on getting anything accomplished. His concentration was almost non-existent and he blamed himself. He knew Bruce was right. Lex should forgive Clark.

Lex stopped short when he saw Clark standing in his office. The young man was standing in the center of the room, carefully examining the far wall.

Lex sighed. "Clark."

Clark turned around to face him, and Lex noticed that his face was flushed.

"Is it delivery day already?" Lex drawled as he moved across the room to pour himself a glass of orange juice.

"No." Clark walked across the room, wringing his hands nervously.

Lex watched him expectantly as he gulped his juice. "What's up?" he asked when Clark wouldn't volunteer any more information.

"I . . . I came to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. What dad did was . . . underhanded." Clark paused but Lex remained silent. "Mom and I let him know we weren't happy with it," Clark continued nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Clark," Lex said with a shrug.

"So then we're still friends?" The hopeful tone in Clark's voice made Lex almost laugh out loud.

"Of course we're still friends. Did you think I would let a little thing like this end our friendship?"

Clark sighed with relief. "Great. Maybe we could do something together today," Clark paused and looked around. "Unless Bruce is still here."

"Bruce is gone, Clark."

"I just didn't want to assume," Clark shrugged.

Lex motioned with the jug and poured two glasses this time, offering one to Clark.

"You should go hang out with your friends," Lex said as he moved to the sofa. He sat down and casually rested an arm across the backrest of the leather sofa. Clark joined him, seeming lost in thought.

"What is it?" Lex asked before taking another sip. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Lex eyed him carefully. "Something about Bruce maybe," he added, allowing his eyes to trail down to Clark's lap.

Before Clark had a chance to respond they were interrupted by Lex's personal assistant.

"Mr. Luthor, you have a delivery."

"Bring it in," Lex drawled as he stood. He walked across the room to set his now empty glass down on the juice cart. His assistant departed and a few moments later, two delivery men marched in with bundles of long stemmed red roses. They set them down and left. Lex looked over to Clark and shrugged at the questioning look on his friend's face. The two men returned with more roses and set them down on his desk as well. By the time they were finished the room was filled with over twenty bundles of red roses.

Clark stood to allow the delivery men room to set the last of the bundles down on the sofa. One of the bundles hand a small envelope stapled to it.

"Go ahead, Clark. I'm as curious as you are to find out what's going on."

Clark hesitantly took the little envelope and pulled the card out.

"I guess I must have done something right," Lex said as he bent to sniff the closest bunch of flowers. Their scent already filled the room. "What does it say, Clark?" Lex turned to see that Clark's eyes had gone wide and his cheeks were tinted red. With a mischievous smile Lex moved to take the card from his friend's hand. It read 'LL. Hope I wasn't too hard on you last night. B.'

Lex smiled and bit his lip. He looked up and saw that Clark was blushing to his hairline. If Clark hadn't suspect the nature of his relationship with Bruce before, he certainly had by now.

Lex cleared his throat and walked around to sit behind his desk, hoping to alleviate some of the boy's discomfort. Once Clark had settled himself into the chair across from Lex's desk, Lex fixed him with a careful stare.

"I hope the nature of my friendship with Bruce doesn't bother you, Clark," Lex decided directness would be the best way to handle this.

"What? No. Of course not," Clark blurted too quickly.

Lex watched as Clark nervously shuffled in his chair.

"We appreciate discretion," Lex added. Clark only nodded in response. "How are things with Lana?" Sensing the uncomfortable demeanor in the air, Lex quickly changed the subject to something safer.

Clark sighed. "The same as they always are. I haven't really spoken to her much this summer."

Lex nodded and stood up. "Why don't we go for a cup of coffee? I need to sign some papers at the Talon and you can see her when we go."

With a slight shrug Clark stood and followed Lex.

The next week passed quietly. Lex buried himself in his work and spent only a few hours during the week with Clark. A few times he caught Clark watching him from the corner of his eyes. Their regular pool night was interesting to say the least, and Lex looked on in fascination as he noticed the change in Clark's attitude around him. It wasn't that Clark seemed thrown by him; it was that Clark seemed to be paying him much closer attention.

Lex made mental notes of what Clark wore when he came to visit. He noted that his attire seemed to lean toward solid colors only, and he wore sleeker garments. Lex also noticed that Clark touched him more now. It wasn't anything overt, just light touches here and there.

Lex had come to the Talon to sit quietly and finish some work. He was on a business call when Clark finally made an appearance. He'd waved the boy over, unable to stop his eyes from traveling from Clark's loafers to the top of his well coifed head. Tonight Clark wore a snug-fitting light blue long-sleeved t-shirt with form-hugging blue jeans. It was too warm for a jacket.

Lex smirked and enjoyed the view as he finished his call. He ordered his broker to buy up shares in a small company owned by Wayne Industries. Lex had spent several hours the other day investigating the company and speculating on why Bruce would buy a company that manufactured radar parts. As Lex ended the conversation with his broker, Clark set his coffee down on the table and sat down across from him.

"Hi, Lex," Clark said with a smile. "How are you?"

Lex resisted the urge to grin. Instead he took a sip from his cup and set it down on the low table. "Good, you?" Lex ventured with one raised brow.

Clark made eye contact. Lex's eyes couldn't help but travel down to the hand that was absently rubbing one denim-clad knee. The boy had big hands.

"Great, great," Clark said absently.

Lex smirked. "Is there something up, Clark?" Lex asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

Clark shook his head and looked up. Something behind Lex had caught Clark's eye.

"Has . . ."

"Mind if I join you?" a deep familiar voice said.

Lex watched as Clark's eyes followed Bruce's motion. "Of course not," he said with a big grin.

Lex could smell the aftershave as Bruce sat down beside him. "Mr. Wayne."

"Mr. Luthor," Bruce replied with narrowed eyes. Clark watched them both from lowered lashes.

"What brings Gotham's favorite rich boy all the way to our humble little town?"

"Investment, of course." Bruce absently brushed his pant leg, sprinkling dirt onto Lex, who glared at the indignity. Bruce ignored him.

"How are you, Clark?" Bruce turned to face the obviously anxious boy.

"I'm great," Clark blurted over-enthusiastically.

"I'm on my way to your farm, if you needed a lift," Bruce offered.

"Thanks, but I'm meeting a friend here." Clark's smile was genuine.

Bruce raised an inquisitive brow.

"Speaking of . . . friends," Lex interrupted. "Who was that lovely blond creature on your arm at the Gotham Orphans Charity Ball?" Lex lifted his cup to his lips and stared down into the black liquid.

"Alfred's niece."

"Well then," Lex leaned back and absently rubbed his temple.

"You've been working too hard again," Bruce said softly.

Lex nodded and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the fatigue he'd fought off for the last few days. "You know what they say, no rest for the wicked."

"By the way, thank you for the generous contribution," Bruce said with a smile.

"Yes, well, we orphans need all the help we can get," Lex said blandly.

"Your dad is still alive, Lex."

"Too bad," Lex muttered, but there was no force behind the words.

Bruce chuckled and leaned forward, brushing his shoulder against Lex's shoulder.

Clark stood and waved animatedly to Chloe who had just entered the coffee shop. When Lex turned he saw the perky blonde wave to them as she went to the front counter to order a coffee.

Bruce stood just as Chloe walked over with her coffee. Lex saw her eyes travel over Bruce, smiled at the confused expression as she tried to place a name to a face and then saw the recognition. On Chloe's face it was a joy to watch, the girl was so animated.

"I'd better go, Mr. Kent is expecting me," Bruce broke the moment.

"I'll see you later," Clark said with his brightest grin.

Lex's cell phone rang. He ignored Bruce's pronouncement to answer it. He also ignored Clark's look of confusion. Instead he concentrated on his broker. He watched as Clark introduced Bruce to Chloe. When the introduction was over, Bruce leaned into Lex to whisper that he'd see him later at the mansion.

Bruce said his good byes and the three watched as he exited the coffee shop. Chloe spun around and smiled brightly.

"He's the Bruce Wayne?" her eyes glittered.

"Don't even bother," Lex immediately cut her off.

"What? I wasn't . . . Okay, I was. Do you think he'd agree to an interview with me?"

Lex chuckled. "He hates reporters even more than I do."

Lex drove the speed limit; a rare occurrence for him, but the warm weather made him want to slow down. He was always so rushed, plus he wanted to see if Bruce was still at the Kents. He glanced over as he drove past the farm. He told himself he was just checking to see if he would have to hold dinner, but he knew why he was here.

He thought about retrieving his guest, but drove on to the mansion instead. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and clenched his jaw. He was glad for Jonathan and Martha, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach said otherwise. His name ensured that he would either be scorned or hated. Bruce, on the other hand, would always be loved.

He arrived at the mansion and stayed in his office for the next few hours, moving funds from one account to another. He bought more stocks in another Wayne Tech company. He wondered how many he would have to buy to get Bruce angry.

After he showered and changed into more casual attire, he called for his dinner to be brought to him in the den. As he walked there he noticed the motorcycle parked in the driveway. Lex smiled and entered the den just as the lights went out. He sighed and pulled his cell phone out to contact security. It was snatched from his hand and a dark shape slammed into him, pinning his arms behind his back. Lex grunted but didn't call out.

"Whoever you are, you'd better have life insurance," he bit out.

"Plenty."

"Bruce, what the hell are you doing?"

"Making a flashy entrance." He released Lex and stepped away from him.

Lex rubbed at his wrists and glared at his friend. Bruce's eyes sparkled "I take it you're responsible for the power failure."

"I was testing your security. It failed my test." Bruce said in a flat tone.

"Some of those techniques you learned?" Lex said more harshly than he'd meant. "Breaking and entering isn't exactly a business skill, Bruce." Lex walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. The moonlight from the stained glass windows illuminated the room enough for Lex to see his way through the room.

Lex watched as Bruce crossed to the fire place and sat down on one of the overstuffed chairs. He pulled out a Palm pilot and concentrated on the screen. Lex sat down across from him and watched as light danced across the handsome face. Bruce had always been hard to read and perfectly at ease no matter where he was.

Lex smirked as one of Bruce's eyebrows rose. Since the house was set up with wireless Lex was sure Bruce had connected to the internet. He was checking stock activity.

Lex smiled when Bruce glanced up at him. "I take it your business is good."

"Very," Bruce offered as he powered down his Palm. He slid it back into the breast pocket of his jacket. "I need a shower and change of clothes."

Lex watched as Bruce walked out of the room without a backwards look. Moments later the lights flickered back to life. He silently sipped his drink, the silence broken only by the tick of the grandfather clock in the hallway.

It wasn't long before Bruce rejoined him, this time in a bathrobe. He ran fingers through damp hair.

"You didn't join me," Bruce said softly.

"Was I supposed to?" Lex asked bluntly as he stood. He swished down the rest of his drink and set the empty glass down on the table by the chair.

Bruce frowned as Lex walked past him. "Ouch, you're really angry about this."

Suddenly Lex didn't care that he was acting like a brat. He headed up to the bathroom and took the hottest shower he could manage. Stepping out of the shower, he sighed heavily when arms wrapped around him from behind. He immediately dropped his towel, leaving him naked and dripping wet. Bruce had dressed in a light v-neck pullover sweater and black rough silk trousers while Lex had showered. Lex rubbed his ass against the rough fabric, smirking at the feel of hardness already swelling against him. His own cock bobbed and stiffened at the touch of fingers tweaking his left nipple.

"You're being a brat, Lex," Bruce whispered into his ear. Lex spun in Bruce's arms, placed a hand firmly on the big chest and pushed, but Bruce wouldn't release him. He slid a hand down to firmly grip the hardened cock through the fabric. Bruce's arms went up hands resting against the wall, caging Lex in. When Bruce leaned in closer Lex had nowhere else to go. He shivered when his back and ass touched the wall behind them.

"Is your business here concluded?" Lex asked while he deftly unfastened and unzipped the trousers.

Bruce leaned in and nodded against Lex's bare scalp, letting his lips glide across the smooth skin. One hand slid down the wall and cupped Lex's ass, a finger slipped between his cheeks. "Should I fuck you here up against the wall?" he rumbled in Lex's ear.

Lex gasped at the feeling of being trapped so completely. He was sure that he couldn't escape even if he tried. Instead he shoved his hand down the open pants and gripped Bruce's cock firmly. The thought of Bruce just taking him, here and now, was enough to harden him. Lex wiggled his hips and smirked up into Bruce's serious face.

Bruce slid to his knees and unceremoniously swallowed Lex's shaft down. Bruce's finger tip breached him dry, and Lex jumped forward, gripping the strong shoulders. The warm mouth on his cock combined with the finger in him was enough to make Lex come, with a violent shudder, down Bruce's throat.

Bruce stood and grabbed Lex's arm, almost flinging him onto the bed.

"You've been dipping into my stocks," Bruce said suddenly. He gripped Lex's thighs, pinching them just enough to make them hurt. Lex spread his legs without a struggle.

"I'm only making some good business investments," Lex replied while Bruce slipped a condom on. Bruce wasn't being generous with the lubricant.

"You won't get me the way you got Vickie," Bruce added as he hoisted Lex's ass in the air and lined up his cock. Bruce thrust his hips forward and grunted when his cock breached Lex. He firmly planted his knees just below Lex's thighs and pushed his way in until he was balls deep.

"I'd never do that to you, Bruce," Lex gasped. When Bruce bent over him, Lex reached up and gripped Bruce's shoulders for better leverage. "Besides you'd kill me and we both like me alive."

"Yes," Bruce said. He leaned in further, body bent, both hands on Lex's ass gripping his cheeks tightly.

Lex groaned when Bruce fell into a steady rhythm. His own cock began to harden under the onslaught.

Lex pulled Bruce's face in close and plunged his tongue into his mouth, devouring it like a starved man. He rubbed against the stubbled jowls. "Must be a pain to have to shave," Lex whispered.

"It can burn sometimes," Bruce grunted and readjusted Lex's body so that they were now spooned. He renewed his thrusts with vigor; hands gripped Lex's hips now. With each thrust Bruce repositioned until Lex was beneath him, face shoved into the pillow. Lex lifted his hips up to meet each thrust.

One of Bruce's hands caressed his back as he continued to pound into him. Lex reached underneath and grasped his own cock in his hand. He jacked himself brutally, desperate for release. He lost himself in the moment, concentration on his task at hand. Above him Bruce slammed in deep and held on with a bruising grip.

Droplets of sweat beaded on his forehead and upper lip. Lex was the first one to come. He grunted and licked at his lip, which prevented him from crying out his release. Bruce continued to pound into him.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Bruce said as he pulled Lex's ass close. Lex reveled at the feel of the damp wiry hairs against his smooth cheeks. He ground his ass against Bruce and moaned when he felt Bruce's cock pulse in him.

Lex collapsed in an exhausted heap as Bruce pulled out and discarded the condom. Moments later hands were rolling him onto his back and a damp cloth was swiped across his wet stomach.

Bruce settled in beside him one arm slung across Lex's shoulder. There was no way Lex could move now. He was spent and more exhausted than he'd been in a while. He opened his eyes and smiled up into Bruce's serious visage.

"You could grow a beard," Lex said suddenly.

"Never," was Bruce's reply.

Lex let his eyes fall shut again and drifted off into a restful sleep.

The sound of arguing voices carried down the hallway. Lex turned from where he was headed and stopped just outside the doorway to the training room. From where he stood he could see Bruce sat on a bench dabbing at his chest with a small white towel. Lionel paced across the room and stopped a few feet in front of Bruce, one hand on his hip. From Lex's vantage point, he couldn't see Bruce's face.

"He's my son," Lionel said in a mocking tone. Lex got the distinct impression he'd missed a crucial moment in the conversation.

"Your point being?" Bruce asked calmly.

"Don't even think about tempting him to join your employ."

Lex smirked. His father was fishing. He had no idea why Bruce Wayne was in Smallville and that must be driving him insane. Lex relished the thought.

"Lionel," Bruce chuckled. "I don't answer to you and I don't . . . tempt."

Lionel spun around, cheeks red. They must have been arguing for some time, Lex thought. He covered his mouth with a fist to stifle the chuckle that threatened to escape. Maybe Lionel would have a heart attack.

"None the less you'll . . ."

"You can't buy me off and I know you don't want to drag Lex's name through the tabloids." Bruce stood and walked over to the bar for a bottle of water. He towered over his father. Lex was getting excited just watching him.

Lionel cleared his throat. "Perhaps we could come to an agreement?" he said, much to Lex's amazement.

"You want Wayne Tech to sign the shipping deal," Bruce said between gulps of water. He paused long enough to clench his jaw and glare at Lionel. At this Lionel sauntered over and stood before Bruce.

"It's the least you could do," he said with raised brow. He reached out to touch Bruce's arm but Bruce's stony glare stopped him.

The silence stretched and Lex held his breath as both Luthors waited for a response.

"I'll do it," Bruce turned away from Lionel and threw a towel across his own shoulders. "Send the contracts to my lawyers." Suddenly he spun around to face Lionel, eyes flared. "If they find one thing wrong with it, I'll be calling you personally."

Lex felt the anger burn in his chest. It was the past and he was eighteen again.

Lionel smiles insincerely. "Oh, it's all on the up and up." He turned to leave.

"Luthor," Bruce's voice was a command. "I'm not Victoria. I won't be at your door step for a fuck."

Lex couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. Both men turned to face him.

"Ah Lex, there you are," Lionel said with a grin.

Lex stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and smirked. He sauntered into the room consciously swinging his hips at Bruce.

"Dad, I'm not surprised to see you. I'm only surprised it took you this long to find out. After all," Lex trailed his eyes from Bruce's feet to his head, making sure to linger on the crotch area. "This is Bruce's second visit."

"I realize that, Lex," Lionel condescended. "How have you been, son?" He stepped close and reached to touch Lex's cheek. To his surprised, Lex allowed it. Lex's eyes were on Bruce as he smirked.

Bruce uncapped a second bottle of water and held it out for Lex, who stepped away from his father to take the proffered beverage.

"I'll have the contracts sent by courier," Lionel said as he left.

"Good bye, dad," Lex said coolly. He slipped an arm around Bruce's neck and tilted his head to allow the taller man to kiss him. Lex pointedly ignored Lionel's glare and the snap of coattails as his father left them alone.

Bruce left for Metropolis in the early afternoon. Lex buried himself in work, frustration setting in as he attempted to wade through the stream of paperwork. He was about to give up when Clark sauntered into his office. Lex checked the time. It was almost seven thirty.

"Hey," Clark said with his customary bright smile.

"Clark, you're timing is perfect." Lex walked across the room and chose a pool cue. "Join me in a game."

Clark smiled and happily took a cue from the rack. Lex broke and stepped aside to let Clark take his shot. Tonight Clark wore fresh-washed blue jeans and a red t-shirt. The blue flannel shirt he wore over it was unbuttoned. Lex shook his head and wished for one night his friend would let him dress him. Then he stared down at the dark casual shoes. Lex couldn't remember seeing those before. They must have been new.

"What brings you by?" Lex asked as Clark missed.

Clark shrugged. "I was hoping we could hang out," he said with a grin.

Lex smiled brightly, something he only did around Clark, and bent to take his shot.

"Bruce is a really cool guy," Clark said suddenly, making Lex miss his shot.

Lex stood up straight and turned to face Clark. He shook his head at the innocent stare that greeted him. Clark leaned against his stick and ran his other hand through his hair. Lex knew his mouth was hanging open as he watched his friend. Clark's eyes were trained on the table, searching out an open ball.

He walked around the table and bent down, eyeing a perfect shot. Lex leaned into the table hips thrust out. Clark glanced up just as he took his shot and missed. He stood and glared at Lex.

"You did that on purpose" Clark said.

"Tough luck," Lex smirked. Most of their pool games had been a subtle variation on the theme of messing up each other's shots. Lex was amazed at how well Clark had taken to the little game. He'd thought he was being subtle.

Clark smiled good-naturedly and stepped aside as Lex brushed past him to take his shot. He bent over the table and moments later jumped up as an arm brushed across his ass. Lex straightened and shook his head then turned to eye Clark.

"Sorry," Clark said unconvincingly.

"Nice move," Lex narrowed his eyes and leaned into the table. He set his cue down on the table and sighed. "Clark, what . . ."

Clark set his own cue down and shuffled on the spot. "I . . . didn't go too far did I?" he asked hesitantly. "We're just having fun, right?"

"Clark," Lex moved to the leather sofa and sat down, motioning for his friend to join him. He watched as Clark settled in, not quite relaxing.

"I noticed before Bruce."

Lex hadn't expected that one. He sat back and smoothed his hand over his head and stared everywhere but at Clark. "You're my best friend, Clark."

"I know you like me the same way," Clark pleaded.

Lex was too afraid to answer that, too afraid that things would change irrevocably. He'd pushed the attraction aside for the sake of friendship, and now here it was, being handed to him on a silver platter.

It wasn't often that somebody threw Lex for a loop, but Clark had managed to accomplish the impossible. Then Clark did it again. Before Lex could stop him Clark was leaning into him, brushing soft lips against Lex's mouth. It was tentative and bashful, the sweetest kiss Lex had ever encountered. Lex closed his eyes and tried desperately to stifle the pounding of his heart.

"Clark," he moaned in protest even as Clark pulled him closer and plunged his tongue deep into Lex's open, inviting mouth. Hands grasped Lex's upper arms and clung to him as Lex plundered the sinfully sweet lips.

Lex clutched at Clark's shirt, eyes shut tight. Clark's grip pulled Lex out of the moment they'd both been swept up in. It hurt.

"Clark, let go," Lex managed. At first Clark didn't listen, but when Lex struggled against the hold Clark released him. Lex fell back, but managed to keep himself upright.

"Oh, Lex, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Clark slid across the sofa to put space between them, eye wide with horror. "I should go."

"Wait, Clark. It's fine. You were just holding me too tight," Lex held his arms up to show that he was fine. "The kiss was . . . great."

Clark's cheeks tinted red and his eyes fell to the carpet, a shy smile danced on his lips. "Really?" he said hesitantly.

Lex marvelled at how innocent his friend could look even in a situation such as this one. After all, it had been Clark who'd initiated the encounter. He was pretty sure that Clark was still a virgin. Lex knew he would have to tread carefully or risk a destroying that innocence.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Clark said with his eyes still trained on some imaginary spot on the carpet. Lex glanced down to see what Clark found so fascinating.

"I'm flattered," Lex said at a loss as to what else to say. They sat motionless for a few silent minutes. Lex was sure Clark would get up at any moment and flee. "Maybe we could take this to a more private venue?" Lex suggested. Clark just nodded and stood. This was too easy.

Lex guided his friend up to the second floor, and his bedroom. The room was dim, soft late afternoon light sliced through the part in the crimson curtains, falling across the lush carpet. It was enough light to see by.

Lex walked across the room and swung opened his closet door. He removed his shirt and slipped on a more casual v-neck pullover. The soft fabric brushed his bare head, sending shivers through his body. When he turned back to the room Clark was sitting silently on the edge of the bed. His body language blared timidity. With his hands tucked between his knees and his eyes trained on the floor Lex felt almost sorry for him.

He walked over and sat down beside him. Clark turned his head in Lex's direction but his eyes were still trained on the floor. Lex tilted his head and stared, trying to gain a sense of where this was going.

"Maybe you should go home," he said softly.

Clark licked his lips and turned wide green eyes to Lex. This time Lex was fully aware as Clark leaned toward him and touched their lips together. He readily accepted the tentative kiss and licked Clark's bottom lip. The pouting mouth fell open. Lex was amazed that his cock was hardening with just this chaste kiss. He reached over and placed a hand on Clark's knee. His action sparked bravery in Clark and before he knew it Lex was on his back with a very eager Clark climbing onto him, tongue plundering Lex's mouth.

Together they moved up the bed to settle into a more comfortable position. Their mouths never broke contact and Clark's hands roamed over Lex's body, clumsily groping under Lex's sweater. Lex slid hands under Clark's t-shirt eagerly fondling the chest and abs he had admired since he'd first seen them in a dark cornfield.

Panting loudly, Clark broke away and quickly yanked the t-shirt off, tossing it aside. He reached over and urged Lex to shed his own shirt. Once they were both bare from the waist up, Lex chuckled with amusement when he saw wide eyes roam over his chest. Clark dived in and pulled Lex close. He wasted no time as he hungrily kissed Lex again.

Lex pushed all thoughts aside that he shouldn't be doing this and nimbly unbuckled Clark's belt. He slid it out of its hoops with a practiced ease, and tossed it over the edge of the bed. Clark's own hands scrambled at Lex's pants. They stripped down to their briefs in silence.

Like Bruce, Clark's body was covered in dark hair, only his were softer: not as coarse as Bruce's. Lex rubbed his leg up Clark's as they fell back in a tangle of limbs, Clark's arms wrapped around Lex's waist.

"We shouldn't . . ." Lex started to say, but it was too late for shouldn't or couldn't or wouldn't. The truth was Lex had wanted Clark from the moment he'd laid eyes on him. It hadn't been on the riverbank or when Clark had returned the truck. It had happened when their eyes had locked as Lex's Porsche had hurtled toward Clark.

"I want you," Clark whispered into Lex's ear. His whole body leaned into Lex, as if to emphasize the point. Lex hadn't wanted to look down and see just what was there, waiting for him. Now he felt the press of arousal against his thigh. Even through cotton boxers Lex could tell just how impressive that arousal was. He could feel dampness where the tip of Clark's cock was leaking.

Lex slid his hand over Clark's hips and down to his crotch to cup him through the shorts. He locked eyes with Clark and watched as they glazed over with pleasure. Clark moaned when Lex's cool hand slid into the boxers and gripped his cock. Skin to skin, hot and heavy in his hand, Lex tongued Clark's bottom lip, distracting him with a sloppy wet kiss. It only took a few firm strokes with his hand and Lex grinned into the kiss when he felt wetness splash his fingers and palm.

"Lex," Clark's voice cracked and Lex pulled back to see beauty like he'd never seen. Clark's eyes were closed, dark lashes pressed to rosy, flushed cheeks. His luscious red lips were slightly parted. Lex reached up and gently caressed the dark head of hair.

How was it possible for Clark to still look so innocent even after having come all over Lex's hand?

Lex woke to find he was being dragged out of bed by his wrists. He struggled against his attacker then stopped when he looked up into Bruce's dark eyes.

"Get up," Bruce commanded. He released his grip and Lex fell back onto the floor. He glanced down to see that he was still in his boxers. Realization hit him, and as he pushed himself up to stand he looked to find that Clark was fast asleep on the other side of the bed.

"Bruce, when did you get back?" Lex blinked and rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"If you're going to fuck the kid, at least wait until I'm out of the state," Bruce said with a sneer.

Lex stifled a yawn and sat down on the bed, eyes trained on Bruce's black shoes. "We weren't doing . . ."

Lex flinched as Bruce grabbed his wrist and yanked him until he was lying down beside Clark. He climbed on top of Lex, one leg brushing against Clark's arm. Lex stared wide-eyed; suddenly terrified that Clark would awake.

"He's a heavy sleeper," Bruce said bluntly. "I guess well-fucked will do that." Bruce insinuated a leg between Lex's thighs, forcing Lex to open up to him.

"I didn't fuck him," Lex growled.

Bruce pressed his nose to Lex's exposed throat and inhaled deeply. "Don't lie. I can smell him on you, Lex." Bruce gripped Lex's wrists in one hand and pinned them above Lex's head and he groped down to Lex's already hardening cock.

"Not here, please. We can go to another room."

Bruce glanced over at Clark. Lex was amazed that Clark hadn't so much as shifted in bed yet. He looked so young when he slept. It struck Lex as odd that he would think that right now, in this moment.

"He won't bother us," Bruce said confidently. He stroked Lex's now-hardened cock and grinned, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Lex arched into the touch and moaned. Bruce's mouth was on his, stifling any sounds he made. In the blink of an eye Bruce was off him. Startled Lex looked around to find that Bruce was quickly divesting himself of clothing. When he was naked, he reached over, yanked Lex's boxer briefs off and tossed them aside.

This time when Bruce climbed onto the bed, Clark's eyes fluttered open. Bruce pinned Lex's legs to the bed and gripped his leaking cock in one hand. He smiled down at Lex then grinned over at a now fully awakened Clark.

Lex glanced over at Clark. His body hummed with anticipation and his cock twitched in Bruce's grip. He closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the cool pillows as Bruce brutally stroked him. A cool dry hand caressed Lex's chest. The touch was tentative and the hand was at the wrong angle. Lex realized that this touched belonged to Clark, not Bruce.

Lex parted his lips and moaned at the touch on his chest and the sensation of Bruce jacking him to orgasm. Clark's hand help push him closer to the edge.

"Look at him," Bruce said to Lex.

Lex bit his lip as he felt the familiar tightening of his balls. When Clark brushed gentle, exploring fingers across the head of Lex's cock he couldn't hold back any longer. He threw his head back and grunted as he shot into Bruce's fist. Hot wetness splashed his chest.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Lex," Bruce said bluntly.

Disoriented from his orgasm, Lex tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't respond. He lay with limbs sprawled as Bruce quickly slipped on a condom and lubricant. His face flushed as Bruce gripped his thighs and lifted him up. Lex closed his eyes unable to look at Clark or Bruce. He felt too vulnerable, too exposed. He needed to escape or breathe.

When he finally did open his eyes, Lex looked over at Clark. The look of terror in his friend's eyes centered Lex and he reached out to gently stroked Clark's cheek. He smiled and mouth reassurance. It wasn't until Clark had finally settled back that Lex withdrew his hand.

Lex flinched as Bruce thrust in hard. He opened his eyes and looked up into Bruce's determined face. Then Bruce was in him balls deep and leaning forward, one hand tightly gripping Lex's thigh, the other planted firmly by Lex's head. Lex swallowed hard and concentrated on the bunched muscles of Bruce's arm.

"Say it," Bruce said with a deep thrust. Lex turned his head to see where Clark was. His face felt red with embarrassment at being exposed so fully to his friend. "Don't look at the kid," Bruce pulled out and slammed in hard, hand pinching Lex's thigh. Lex stifled a cry but he couldn't look away from those deep green eyes. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He couldn't say this in front of Clark.

Bruce released the grip on his thigh and caressed Clark's bare, damp chest. Lex watched as Clark arched into the touch and his eyes fell shut. He was stunned at how, all at once, Clark managed to look both erotic and innocent. He couldn't take his eyes off Clark's parted lips.

Clark moaned as Bruce's exploring hand caressed down Clark's eager body to cup the bulge in his boxers.

"You want this." Bruce's nimble fingers tugged the waist band of Clark's shorts down, freeing the trapped cock. Lex watched, eyes glazed, as Clark's cock jumped to meet Bruce's touch. His eyes traveled up and down the body before him, too afraid he would miss something. Clark looked gorgeous.

Lex couldn't trust his voice so he stayed silent and watched as Clark writhed under Bruce's expert touch. Without breaking rhythm, Bruce thrust into Lex and fisted Clark's cock in his hand. Lex watched hypnotized as the big purple head disappeared into the first. It took nothing for Bruce to stoke Clark to climax. Clark shuddered and moaned as he came over Bruce's fist, hips thrusting up and eyes tightly shut.

"Lex," Clark managed to strangle out.

Bruce smirked and released his hold on the now softening cock. He lifted his hand to Lex' mouth and forced a stained finger past Lex's lips.

Lex sucked eagerly, gaze fixed on Clark's own shuttered eyes.

"Say it," Bruce said with a deep thrust.

"I am yours." This time Lex said it without hesitation, not concerned with what Clark would think.

Bruce pulled out and climbed off of Lex. He settled in on his left and reached across his chest to caress Clark's cheek.

"You should kiss Lex," Bruce ordered.

Without hesitation Clark leaned in and locked lips with Lex, almost devouring his mouth. As they kissed, tongues dancing, Bruce shifted and reached to yank Clark's boxers off. Lex rolled toward Clark, one hand fisted in Clark's dark hair. His cock jumped at the feel of Clark's nude body sliding against his. When Lex rolled to lie on his back again Clark followed and slid on top of him, pinning Lex to the bed with his body weight.

Bruce's mouth was at Lex's ear tongue dipping into his most sensitive spot, making him shiver. "You should let Clark fuck you," Bruce whispered.

Lex's cock loved the sound of that, and he could tell that Clark had heard Bruce's suggestion.

"I'll show you what to do," Bruce added. The bed dipped as Bruce slid off to retrieve a condom and lubricant. For his part Clark slid a hand down to rest against Lex's hip. Lex squirmed under Clark, marveling at the feel of Clark's hard cock pressed into his thigh.

Before they had time for more, Bruce was back. He tore open a condom packet and urged Clark to move so that he could roll the condom onto Clark's cock. Bruce pushed himself onto his knees and slid in behind Clark. He didn't give either Clark or Lex time or room to change the course of what had been set in motion.

"You want Lex, don't you Clark." It wasn't really a question.

Above him Clark just nodded over and over again as Bruce slathered lubricant on Clark's erect cock. He fisted it and guided the tip to Lex's hole. Clark shook as he pushed forward, a mix of panic and amazement on his face. Lex almost screamed at Bruce to stop this, knowing the consequences, but as the thought bloomed in his mind Clark's cock pressed against his waiting hole and filled him. Lex grunted at the sudden thrust. Clark was thicker than Bruce. Lex relaxed to allow the sudden intrusion.

Bruce slid out from behind Clark and crawled to Lex's side, settling into a lazy sprawl.

Lex ignored Bruce and looked up into wide, dark green eyes. Clark looked almost terrified, frozen with his cock buried deep in Lex.

Lex needed to do some damage control fast, especially if his friend was about to freak out. He didn't want his friend's first sexual experience to turn ugly.

"Clark," Bruce's voice cracked through Clark's haze. Clark turned to look at Bruce, obviously seeking knowledge of what came next. "Fuck him."

Lex started at this and pushed up into Clark. He reached up with both hands and caressed Clark's bulging forearms, eyes locked with his. Lex nodded when he saw uncertainty there.

Tentative at first, Clark moved his hips, pulling back, and then thrusting in again. Lex moaned at the fullness and gripped Clark's arms tightly.

"Find a rhythm, Clark," Bruce instructed as he petted Clark's back.

Lex pushed up as Clark thrust down. At first Clark seemed very hesitant, too gentle for Lex's taste. Lex caressed Clark's arms and stared up into his eyes.

"Harder," Lex managed between panting breaths. The urgency seemed to sap Clark of his fear. He leaned in and kissed Lex, thrusting his wet tongue into Lex's mouth. The distraction seemed to work and Clark's hips were thrusting into Lex with a vigorous passion. Pain turned to pleasure as Clark pounded into him. Their mouths parted and Lex looked up into Clark's face. His eyes were distant and his lips parted as Clark concentrated on the rhythm they had achieved.

A hand gripped Lex's own cock and jacked it vigorously. Bruce's mouth at his ear ordered him to come. The voice sent Lex into a frenzy and he came, hard, shooting all over his own chest, his ass clenching around Clark's cock. Clark cried out Lex's name and tensed, slamming into Lex one more time as he achieved his own climax.

Lex bit his lip to stifle a cry as Clark pushed him into the mattress. Every muscle in Clark's body clenched and it seemed as if his climax would never end. Clark collapsed on top of Lex, catching Lex off guard. He pushed at Clark's heavy body.

The euphoria seemed to wear off and Clark pulled off too fast. He shuddered, eyes going wide with fear again. Bruce had Clark in his arms and gently caressed his damp hair, big fingers swiping away the sweat from Clark's brow.

"Sh, Clark, you didn't hurt Lex. It's okay."

Lex managed to roll his head enough to smile reassurance at Clark.

"I've never . . . " Clark whispered. His voice sounded so young. Lex worried only for a moment that this had been a huge miscalculation on his part. But then Clark was smiling and moving to snuggle next to Lex, one hand tentatively reached up to touch Lex's cheek.

"You did great, Clark," Lex said. His high worn off, Lex watched Bruce remove the condom from Clark's now limp cock. As soon as Bruce slid from the bed Clark snuggled closer to Lex, one arm sliding around Lex's waist. Lex rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Clark's shoulder. He caressed the sweat-coated back and shushed Clark. Their mouths met in an urgent passionate kiss. Lex closed his eyes in exhaustion.

Bruce returned and cleaned them both with a damp towel. Lex was sure Bruce would slide into the bed but instead blankets were pulled up and tucked around him and Clark. A moment later the door clicked shut as Bruce left them in the room alone.

When Lex opened his eyes Clark had already drifted off, a sweet smile on his lips.

It was three days later, and the bruises Clark had branded onto Lex's skin were just fading into a nice purple-blue. He still ached from the encounter, but it was an ache that made Lex smile.

Lex pulled up to the Kent farm and watched as Clark bounded up to his car. He took a deep breath and shut the engine off. When he didn't immediately step out of the vehicle Clark opened the passenger door and slid in beside him. His bright smile quickly faded at Lex's serious facade.

"Hey," Lex attempted a grin but it only came out feeble. "Sorry I left you the other night. I was called into the city on urgent business."

Clark nodded. His body language was closed in: arms crossed, legs pulled up, seemingly unsure of what was appropriate. Lex sighed and ran a hand over his head, overcome by nervousness.

The silence stretched as Lex struggled for the right words. He glanced over at Clark to gauge his next move. Clark flushed and ducked his head a goofy grin plastered on his face. Lex squeezed his eyes shut his heart pounding in his chest. This should have been much easier. He knew he was doing the right thing.

"I'm moving back to Metropolis," he finally blurted out. He looked out the front windshield, eyes trained on the barn. Beside him Clark shifted in the bucket seat of the Porsche.

Lex sucked in a breath and glanced at Clark. He was glad for the shades he wore. They could hide his true feelings.

Clark looked confused at first. The little crease between his eyes caught Lex's attention. He wanted desperately to reach up and smooth the lines. His heart squeezed as he watched realization dawn in Clark's eyes.

"You're not coming back." Clark's voice cracked.

Lex shook his head slowly and turned away again, unable to look too long into the scrutinizing stare. To his amazement his throat constricted and he waited before he continued what he knew had to be done.

"I need to be there and this," he waved a hand between them to indicate he meant himself and Clark. "Can't . . . be." Lex steeled himself for Clark's reaction. His friend deserved to be looked straight in the eye for this. Lex removed his shades and carefully folded them. He set them on the dash and turned to look into Clark's eyes.

Clark blinked, mouth hanging open. "So I get no say in any of this?" he asked slowly. His eyes darted back and forth. Lex could almost see the arguments forming in Clark's head as to how they could make things work.

"We're not a good fit, Clark," Lex said softly. "Go back to Lana or Chloe. Finish high school. Be a teenager." When this received no reaction, Lex sighed and slipped the shades back on. He restarted the engine and stared straight ahead. He couldn't look at Clark again.

"Did I do something wrong?" Clark almost whimpered.

"Yes, Clark. You became my friend." Lex's heart twisted in his chest as he said the words.

"I won't say anything to anybody, Lex. I promise." Clark begged, turning his body toward Lex. Lex flinched as Clark reached for him.

Lex turned to Clark one last time. "Take care, Clark," he said as tonelessly as he could. Later he could drink himself into a stupor, once he was back in the penthouse away from Clark. But the boy wasn't taking the bait.

"We could …"

"No, Clark. You don't understand me. I can't be seen . . ." Lex paused long enough to trail his eyes from Clark's chest to his face. He tilted his shades down with one finger so that Clark could see his eyes. "… with a . . ." Lex added a sneer, hoping Clark would understand what he was implying.

"Hick farmer," Clark finished with bitterness.

Lex only nodded once and pushed his shades back up his nose. Now that the words were out he could finish this.

"Good bye, Clark," Lex said firmly.

After a brief hesitation, Clark opened the car door and climbed out. Lex stared down at the white-knuckle grip he had on the steering wheel. If he looked at Clark again he knew he would change his mind.

As soon as Clark was clear of the Porsche, Lex yanked it into gear and slammed his foot on the gas.

He headed for Metropolis and didn't look back. By the time he was outside the Smallville town limits his heart had finally stopped pounding in his chest and his hands no longer shook.

END


End file.
